Episode 339 (5th May 1988)
Plot Carmel has a date, and she does not want Darren or his kids there. Angie gets fed up of Frank and Pat acting as though they run The Vic already. Dot and Ethel decide to sell Tom's belongings on a stall to raise money for the RSPCA. Mehmet tries to get Den to buy Henry's Wine Bar with him so they can go into business together. Pat overhears Den and Mehmet's conversation and tells Angie. Angie asks Dr Legg to visit her, and then begins asking him questions about healthcare policies abroad. Den walks in on their conversation and she covers up. Duncan talks with Sharon about the possibility of them getting married. Sharon realises Angie set him up and tells him them marrying would be hopeless. Pete is furious to learn Ian is going ahead and moving in with Barry. Dr Legg shows David around the Square. Darren tells Ian he wants to talk to him and Barry about their mobile disco business. Donna flirts with Mehmet, causing Guizin to get defensive. Colin does not think he can face the trauma of reporting his assault to the police. Carmel tries to make him see sense. Dot and Ethel's sale proves to be a success. Carmel is unimpressed when Aisha and Junior are still at her flat, around the same time her date is due to arrive. Her date, Matthew Jackson, arrives, closely followed by Darren. Darren is furious to learn his sister is dating a man of different skin colour. Carmel sticks up for both her and Matthew and gets rid of Darren. Kathy tells Donna to stop leading Ian on. Donna tells Kathy to tell him they are related, and then asks Kathy about her father again. Kathy refuses to share any information on Donna's father. Donna tells Kathy she has the power to ruin everything for her and considers telling Ian they are related herself. Simon receives a letter from Lofty, who is settling well in Bedfordshire. Carmel and Matthew's first date is a success. Darren tells Barry and Ian he wants to sell his share of the mobile disco business to them. Angie makes a secret phone call and tells the caller she will come running to Spain when they say the words. Den eavesdrops on her conversation and laughs to himself. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Darren - Gary McDonald *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Colin - Michael Cashman *Lou - Anna Wing *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Michelle - Susan Tully *Barry - Gary Hailes *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Mary - Linda Davidson *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *First appearance of Matthew Jackson. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Perhaps leaving this behind is just what the Doctor ordered.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,250,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes